


It was nice to not be rejected for once

by lydiaroth



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaroth/pseuds/lydiaroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan's hopes and doubts. *Thunderstruck*</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was nice to not be rejected for once

There was always a sense of apprehension from the beginning. Two words slipping their way through the darkness, catching him off guard.

“Go ahead.”

The assurance of his voice and the steadiness of his stance, not moving closer or farther away made it clear. This was Tristan’s move.

A sudden rush of excitement flooded through his every limb, and Tristan leaned in for a kiss, simple yet firm, unwilling to let himself lose himself too much in the moment. The realization that Miles really was returning his kiss this time registered, and after savoring just a moment more, he gently pulled away. He halted, taking in what he had just done, and realized his hands were still on Miles’s chest. He started to pull away when he felt Miles swoop in, catching his lips in another kiss, this one more alive, more intentional, leading him backwards to the wall behind him.

This was really happening.

It was Miles’s hand on his side, and Miles’s lips on his. It was a fantasy he had harbored since the beginning, but had given up hope on long ago.

A clattering from the doorway shocked him out of his euphoria.

His eyes shot open as a gasp broke him from the other boy. Winston stood in the entrance, and Tristan watched Miles. He turned, seemingly slightly annoyed, but as he turned back to face him, there was a smile upon his lips immediately. There was no trace of embarrassment to be found in his eyes. It was the same Miles he had always known, and he knew there was nothing to worry about.

He excused himself and hurried out of the room. This wasn’t a conversation he needed to be a part of.

Looking back, he didn’t know what to make of it. They had kissed, but why? Tristan kissed him because he had always longed for him. Miles opened the door, and he was stepped inside willingly. The thought crossed his mind of revenge. Making out with his ex-girlfriend’s gay ex-best friend wasn’t something he would put beyond Miles. If that was the case, he could at least savor the memory of kissing a boy he had always wanted to kiss him back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he secretly hoped for something more. An unrealistic hope, but a glimmer nonetheless.


End file.
